The Purple Eyes
by SamHead
Summary: Now I will tell you a story...nah kidding. But really, I hope you enjoy this new story. Its about William returning to Hurricane Utah to be together with his new family and enjoy their Happiest Days'. Until his fate is sealed and his son undoes everything that he did it's a mix between the games and the books in a way. Hope you enjoy! Are you ready for Freddy? (Sorry!)


FNAF The Purple Eyes

 **I don't own FNAF.**

Chapter 1

He was watching them. A girl and a boy. He watched them closely looking from the boy and the girl every so often. The girl noticed him but the boy, he was too busy playing with his toy car to know what his sister was looking at. Soon the room went dark and what seemed like seconds later the lights turned back on. However, the girl noticed the boy was missing. No strange rabbit looking creature, and her brother was nowhere to be found. She had very little words but knew that when she was alone, that rabbit…that golden rabbit took him from her.

Fredbears Family's; Diner soon closed afterwards. The two owners were saddened. However, little did one of them know that one of them would become a killer. And little did he know, that his partner would make robots that were designed to kill.

Henry, he had lost his son and was very depressed. However, he still made time to be with his wife and daughter Charrette. However, he spent most of his time working on robots. He had a plan. He wouldn't let the loss of his son effect what he loved doing most, creating robots to entertain children. Heck, he even created a couple of robots for his daughter so she had something to play with. He loved his work, but loved his family more. However, it all fell apart many years later.

"Dave Miller you said your name was?" Dave Miller was at the local police station for an interview. He had plans that he had, but to have them work, he needed this job. "Yes sir. I wanted the job to guard the local mall that is under construction." "So it seems. Any criminal activity in your life by any chance?" Dave merely shook his head. "No sir. None at all. No drugs, no killings, no criminal activity. I'm as clean as clean could be." He wasn't exactly lying. He had committed a couple of crimes but always got away with it before police showed up or any evidence was found and so it was never on his record. "You may start work first thing next week starting Monday." The police chief, Clay Burke gave him his outfit and gear and watched him leave but couldn't help but noticed something odd about Dave. He seemed so familiar somehow but he also didn't. He shook his head and went back to his work.

Dave was driving home in his purple car. He smiled as he listened to the radio. He had saved recordings on an interview he had recorded secretly. "So Mr. Afton, you are high on our hit list of the cause of the missing children at Freddy Fazbears' Pizza. Do you know where they are?" "No, I know nothing of those kids. I was only watching them then left to do some unfinished paper work. I had left my office to take a breather from it since I had a lot to do. But I went back and when I came back police were in my restaurant." "We have witnesses saying that there was 'another' animatronic that was not supposed to be there. Apparently, workers from Fredbears' Family Diner know about that one and Fredbear. People say they saw a golden Bonnie." There was a long pause. Afton knew he was caught but wasn't worried. Not yet at least.

"That's impossible. Spring Bonnie shouldn't be anywhere in there. He's supposed to be over in my house rotting away. I mean, sure I still take care of him but it's just not a robot. It's a costume. So I'd wear it and preform back then and kept it. In case we ever needed it again. Which is very unlikely." The two police men that were asking him about the case looked at each other. Knowing that William unwillingly told them everything they needed. He had just admitted that he was the one who kidnapped the kids without even knowing it and let him go saying that they'd come to if for more information. Dave turned off the recording and growled in anger. He was pissed that they figured out that he was the one that kidnapped those five kids. But then smiled knowing that the bodies were never found. Since no bodies were found, there was no charge. He had left Hurricane and then came back many years later, which is where he is now. Hurricane Utah. He went to the shopping mall and avoid the cameras. He went up to a giant slab and smiled. He picked the lock, went in, and then locked it from the inside.

Nothing had changed. Aside from the dust that was everywhere but Freddy Fazbears' Pizza seemed untouched. He looked over at the show stage and saw them. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica standing there, powered down. He went up to them and smiled. "So little children, enjoying your new life? We're finally together…your happiest day will be every day. OUR happiest day. We're finally together…one big happy family." He smiled. He was with his family. He stroked his brown messy hair then began to remove his shirt showing his bare chest which was heavily scared. You can never kill me anyways if you were to somehow haunt these robots. I always will escape. And I will always come back to check up on you. Remember kids, I always come back."

Later that night Dave had heard heavy footsteps. He also heard banging, moaning, and the sound of screeching from tables being pushed across the ground. He got up and went to the front of his desk and saw the little sign that said, "William Afton" and smiled. He looked in the mirror he had and in his reflection he smiled with his purple eyes glowing. Then he heard a loud bang. "What the hell was that?" He asked nobody but himself. He went to the window and saw a huge lavender rabbit outside his room and gasped. He watched as the head of Bonnie the bunny twitched violently and what sounded like moaning coming from it.

Bonnie took a step forward. He was taking his nightly night walk. Looking for the one that took his life as Jeremy. Jeremy wasn't exacting a kid to enjoy waiting long. Needless to say, he had to be first at everything. So he was the first to leave the show stage stuck in a huge robotic rabbit. He wasn't too upset, he enjoyed Bonnie in life. But that doesn't mean he was pissed with the one that killed him. Being stuck in the robot was terrible. He couldn't go outside and enjoy the fresh air anymore. Not even his friends could do the same.

He stood at the east hall thinking of the one who took his life away. He remembered waking up in a tight spot with piercing sharp springlocks pressing against him. He was terrified, and then he cried. Then he cried even louder which then turned to screams as he felt his body being pierced and fresh blood oozing from his body. The oozing blood caused even more springlocks to pierce his body and soon he could only hear others screaming too. His friends…General, Suzie, Fritz, and Cassidy. He heard them all screen but he couldn't his vision was darkening and soon he went limb. Just like his friends did after him. All he remembered was seeing purple eyes looking at him from a golden bunny suit. Those purple eyes…of William Afton also known as Dave Miller."

William was awe struck as he watched the lavender bunny walk away. But the footsteps weren't just heavy. They slamming the ground. Slamming the ground of pure anger and hatred for him. That's when he noticed something. Those kids possessed those robots just as he was hoping and then he smiled. "Our happiest day…"

 **Hey guys, I know I probably got a bunch of stuff wrong but hey, it's a fanfiction. I wanted to do something a bit different from the ZAGR and Pokémon thing I normally do. (I will return to that by the way, just not right now. Out of ideas for it and so I'm taking a bit of a break.) But I wanted to do something, give William Afton some attention! Now I'm no psycho killer, I never will be. But there's so little fanfics about him and I wanted to change that in this one. I know it was a long chapter but I was just so into it. I'll be asking for some advice in later chapters. For now, I think I want to do this one and then the next one or possibly next two on my own first. I'll let you know. Anyways, I'd be happy if you shared this with those know the Novels (You don't have to though) just so more people can give me some advice so I don't have very little advice. I want this one to be a BIG story. How big? I'm not sure. Possibly until the end of FNAF 6. I'm not planning on making a sequel of this by chance. I mean, I might if you guys want once this one is over but it's very unlikely. However if enough want one once this story is over then I shall give you it! R &R!**


End file.
